The invention is used, for example, for treating fruit or vegetables in a closed space, such as a storage chamber or a greenhouse.
In an application of this type, the mist formed by the device, constituted by fine droplets of the liquid composition, spreads in the space. The droplets are deposited on the fruit or vegetables, creating a fine coating layer which thus provides satisfactory treatment for the fruit or vegetables.
FR-2 566 681 describes a thermal nebulisation device which comprises an electric fan which conveys air in a first conduit which is provided at the inner side with an electrical resistor for heating the air to a temperature of between 350 and 600° C. This first conduit narrows downstream of the electrical resistor and opens in a second conduit in which the heated air reaches a speed greater than 100 m/s. A pump removes the liquid composition from a container and injects it into the second conduit so that it mixes with the air and thus forms the mist therewith.
FR-2 791 910 describes a device of the same type which is intended to produce finer droplets at the outlet of the device, so that the coating of the fruit or vegetables is more regular. More precisely, to this end, a thermal nebulisation mist is produced which has a temperature of from 200 to 280° C. with a linear speed of between 110 and 140 m/s.
The thermal nebulisation devices of these two documents are found to be satisfactory but remain relatively costly in particular owing to the presence of a pump for suction of the liquid composition.